


Hammer of the Gods

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel





	Hammer of the Gods

I stand outside of the ball room, listening in on the conversations. Of course, Odin and Zao Shen are arguing. Zao and his world turtle, I roll my eyes. I prepare myself to enter, its now or never I suppose. I fling the doors open and saunter in,

“Can't we all just get along?” Dean is surprised to see me and tries to say my name, but I silence him before he can blow my cover, “Sam! Dean... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?”

Baldur looks furious, he’s always hated me, 

“Loki.” 

“Baldur! Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail?” I try and keep everything light, I can’t be causing any fights.

“Why are you here?” Baldur keeps getting worse, maybe he’s… No he can’t be… Is he really jealous? He must be with Kali. 

“To talk about the elephant in the room,” Ganesh stands, indignantly, “Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first,” I turn to Sam and Dean, “The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later!” I snap my fingers and send them to their room.

“Loki…” Kali stares at me in disbelief, I feel terrible about disappearing on her.

“I’ll be right back,” I snap and I’m in the room where I sent the Winchesters.

They don’t realize I’m there. 

“Alright, so what's our next move?” Sam asks.

“I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?” Dean is clearly at a loss for what to do.

I interject,

“And when are you ever lucky?”

“Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel,” looks like I pushed the wrong button with Dean.

“Maybe later, big boy,” I tease.

“I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump.”

“You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass.”

“You wanna pull us outta the fire?”

“Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned.”

“Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to “play our roles”. You're uber boning us!”

“Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here.”

“And why do you care?”

“I don't care. But,” I blush, “me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands... What can I say? I'm sentimental.”

“Do they have a chance? Against Satan?” Sam, Sam, Sam, always worrying.

“Really, Sam?” Dean says, annoyed.

“You got a better idea, Dean?”

I stop their arguing,  
“It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?” 

“O.K. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?”

“Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You boys are on a leash.”

Dean answers, always with the stupid questions,

“What does that mean?”

“It means it's time for a bit of the old black magic,” I spritz some mint spray into my mouth

“Okay, yeah. Well, whatever. Well, we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us.” 

I roll my eyes,

“Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here.” 

“They called you Loki, right? Which means they don't really know who you are?”

“Told you. I'm in witness protection.” 

“O.K., well then how about you do what we say, or we tell the, uh, legion of doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd.” 

“I'll take your voices away,” I retort. 

“We'll write it down.”

“I'll cut off your hands.”

“Well then, people are gonna be asking, "Why are you guys running around with no hands?" “

“Fine,” I can feel my eyes nearly roll out of my head. 

I appear in Kali’s room. I turn off all the lights and light the candles on her dresser. I put on my best bedroom eyes and hold a rose. 

I speak out from the silence,

“Bonjour, mon amour.”

“Leave,” Kali says in a cold, hard tone.

“You always did play hard to get,” I tease and smile for a brief second.

Kali talks without looking away from the mirror. Honestly, it hurts that she won’t even take the time to look at me after all we went through.

“I've moved on.”

“I noticed. Baldur? Really?” I try to keep the tone light despite the circumstances.

Kali keeps her stoic and monotone expression. I know her well enough that she is swimming in her emotions in her mind, she just refuses to show it.

“Baldur's uncomplicated,” she looks at the rose in my hand, “I never took you for the type.”

“Romantic?” I ask.

“Pathetic,” she curls her lip in disgust. 

“You're the one who called me here.”

“Because I thought you might take this seriously.” 

“I'm taking this seriously. Ship's sinking, time to get off. I mean screw this marble. Let's go check out Pandora.”

“It doesn't have to be like that.”

“I'm afraid it does.” 

“If we fight--”

I cut her off,

“You die.”

“And what makes you such an expert?” I can hear the passion slowly sneaking into her voice.

“I've tussled with those winged ass-monkeys once or twice. Kali, no more tricks. I'm begging you, don't do this.” 

“I have to.” 

“Can't blame me for trying. Still love me?” 

“No.”

She pulls me into a passionate kiss, I’m surprised but I kiss back. I reach behind her slowly and try and get the two vials containing Sam and Dean’s blood binding them here. There’s a light klink of glass when I touch the vials. Crap. I try to get them without making a noise, but it’s louder this time. Kali pushes me away and cuts my chin, drawing blood. 

“Ow!” Great, now I’m trapped here too.

“You must take me for a fool... Gabriel. You're bound to me. Now, and forever.”

She takes me back into the ballroom and sits me in a chair.

“How long have you known?” I ask.

“Long enough.”  
Kali rests her hand on the back of the chair I’m in and addresses the rest of the gods in the room, “Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us.” She glares down at me.

“Kali, don't.” I plead. 

“You're mine now. And you have something I want,” Kali reaches into my jacket and pulls out my blade, “An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel.”

“Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer. I know this is stupid of me to say, but trust me.”

“He's lying. He's a spy,” I can hear the hurt in her voice, I can tell she wants to trust me, but she can’t. I don’t blame her, but I do know Lucifer. He can be scary, terrifying even.

“I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends--”

Kali cuts me off, “Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry.”Kali stabs me, thank Father that wasn’t my real blade. I make a show of it and in a flash of white light I ‘die’. 

 

I appear in the back of the Impala, waiting for Dean to come out. When I see him I call him over.

“Psst! Dean! Don't look at me! Act natural. Get in.” 

Dean looks confused and worried, “Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead.”

I scoff, “You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me!”

“Then what do they have in there?”

“A fake! Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice. So, uh, go snag our blood, would ya?” 

“What?”

“I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose.”

“No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer.”

“You can't be serious?”

“Deadly.” 

“Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you, aren't they?”

“Alright, you know, Sam was right. It's nuts but it's the best idea I've heard, so unless you have a better one?”

“Well, good luck with that. Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their business.”

“I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole “I could give a crap” thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one.”

“That so?”

“Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood but they are your family.”

“They just stabbed me in the friggen heart!”

“Maybe, but you still give a crap about 'em, don't you?”

“Dean.”

“Now they're gonna die in there, without you.”

“I can't kill my brother.”

“Can't or won't?” He pauses, “That's what I thought.”

After Dean walks back in, I see a figure enter the door. I look hard, using my grace to see their soul… It’s not a soul. It’s grace. I look closer to see who it is. No matter how long it’s been, I know it’s Lucifer’s grace anywhere.

“You okay?” Sam asks Dean. 

“Not really,” Dean shakes his head. 

I speak up from behind them, “Better late than never, huh?” I hand him a copy of Casa Erotica 13, “Guard this, with your life.” 

I stand up from behind the table just as Lucifer is about to stomp on Kali. With a thought I send him flying back through the doors and against the outside wall. 

“Lucy, I'm home,” Lucifer takes a step towards me, like he’s going to hug me, “Not this time.” I pick up Kali, “Guys! Get her outta here.” 

I stay in front of the three as they leave. 

“Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything,” Lucifer makes a disgusted face. 

“Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks.”

He looks at me, surprised, “Wait, what did you just say to me?”

“Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys.”

“Watch your tone.”

“Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up.”

“Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael…”

I cut him off, “Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too.”

“You disloyal-”

I’m on a roll so I keep talking, “Oh, I'm loyal. To them!”

“Who? These so called Gods?”

“To people, Lucifer. People.”

“So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?” 

“Because Dad was right. They are better than us.”

“They are broken. Flawed! Abortions,” he gets offended.   
“Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs.”

“Brother, don't make me do this.” 

“No one makes us do anything.” 

“I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies.”

I’m behind him, my blade raised ready to stab him. Just as I swing my blade he turns, and grabs my wrist, plunging the blade into my chest. The edge of my vision starts going dark, all I can see is Lucifer. 

“Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.” 

Everything goes white.


End file.
